


growing on each other

by suneye



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (hopefully), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneye/pseuds/suneye
Summary: a collection of short, in-universe Clary/Maia one-shots





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I have no idea how the New York Institute's healthcare system works
> 
> warnings for this chapter: minor injury and brief descriptions of it

“You’re an asshole.”

Clary turns, wincing as her head starts to swim, to see Maia walking into the Institute's infirmary with her arms crossed across her chest, wearing a tight green dress with a large black overcoat and an expression that’s somewhere between annoyed and amused. Mostly annoyed. Which makes sense, seeing as Clary has had to their long-anticipated date last minute.

“I know,” Clary says apologetically. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to-”

“ _You’re an_   _asshole_ ,” Maia interrupts, looking at her indignantly. “Because I had to hear about the  _reason_ you ditched me from your boss. Are you okay?”

Clary nods, though it makes her dizzy, and smiles up at Maia. “Didn’t want you to worry. Did you have dinner?”

Maia leans against the foot of the bed Clary’s sitting on. “Did I stay to eat lobster at a fancy restaurant after getting the memo that my date was in the infirmary with a head injury?” She raises an eyebrow. “Take a guess.”

“I’m fine,” Clary says, pressing the ice pack they’ve handed her to her forehead. “Honestly, it’s just a bump. I would’ve made it to dinner if Luke hadn’t made me get checked out. So, really, I think we should be blaming  _him_.”

Maia rolls her eyes and closes the space between them, leaning down to face Clary. “What happened?” she asks. She reaches out, and her fingers gently graze the side of Clary’s head, examining the cut there. It’s a sweet gesture, even if it makes Clary flinch.

“Ow,” Clary grimaces. “I got into a fight.”

“With who?” Maia slides her fingers down to Clary's chin and she frowns at the cut on her lips.

“Ex-Circle member, took me by surprise. He was three times my size.” She knows Maia's too much of a badass (and often too fed-up with Shadowhunters) to be impressed by her recount of an insignificant brawl, but a little bragging never hurt anybody. And judging from the way Maia looks at her teasingly as she talks, Clary thinks it's working. "He head his strength rune activated and everything."

Maia scoffs out a laugh as she begins to run her fingers through Clary's hair. “You shouldn’t pick fights you can’t win.”

Clary raises an eyebrow. “Who says I didn’t win?”

“Oh?” Maia’s other hand finds its way to Clary’s collarbone, playing with the straps of her dress. “I bet it was quite a fight.”

Before Clary, who can feel her cheeks turning red at Maia’s proximity alone, can say anything in reply, the other woman is sliding her hands over Clary’s shoulders and leaning in. Clary lowers the ice pack (head injury and bruises be damned) and parts her lips, waiting for the space between them to close.

“Fairchild."

Maia steps back, letting her hands slide off of Clary as a medic approaches them, tablet in hand. Clary raises the ice back to the bump on her head. Without Maia's breath only inches away, the pain feels much worse. The medic lowers his tablet and takes out his stele instead.

“Nothing major,” he says in a detached tone that makes it clear he had no personal stake in Clary's well-being. “An  _iratze_  should fix you right up.” Clary nods and pulls her hair out of the way so he can draw the rune at the base of her neck, barely wincing at the initial burn. She can feel the pain in her skull subside as the injury heals, clearing her head. Now all she has to do is take a shower and it will be like the fight never happened at all.

She thanks the medic and hops off the bed, quickly interlacing her fingers through Maia’s and starting out the door and down the hall towards the exit.

“Do you think we can still make it to our dinner reservation?” she asks.

Maia laughs. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh.”

Maia catches her disappointed - and somewhat guilty - look and pulls her closer. “Don’t worry,” she says. “It’s New York, lots of places are still open. And some of them won’t even mind the dried blood in your hair.”

Clary chuckles, shaking her head. They reach the grand front doors and she pushes against them, opening them to a beautiful night. They walk out and down the steps hand-in-hand.

“Sorry, again,” Clary says as they make their way down the path away from the Institute. “I know it's kind of a given that nothing in the Shadow World goes as expected, but still. You deserve a nice, fancy, normal meal.”

“Maybe,” Maia shrugs. “But I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go on a date with a tiny spunky redhead who would fight anything that moves. Those are all traits that attracted me to you, by the way. Besides,” She slows down and turns to Clary, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close so they're standing chest-to-chest. “I’m just glad you’re not seriously hurt.”

Clary feels her heart flutter as Maia's breath tickles her nose, their bodies pressed together. “I’m not hurt at all,” she says as she runs her hands down Maia’s sides to hold her by the hips. “And I wiped all the blood from my mouth already. You know, in case you wanna kiss me or something.”

Maia smiles, amused and adoring. "Good to know," she says, and kisses her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t like baking?” Clary smirks. “Or did you think I was just looking for an excuse to get you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt I got on tumblr (@lesbianightwing if you're interested) was "Claia + 'this isn't exactly what I had in mind'"

The second Maia steps into the kitchen, before she’s even spotted her girlfriend, a sunflower-patterned apron is tossed into her arms. Maia barely catches it and raises a confused eyebrow at it and, by extension, Clary.

“Hi!” Clary says. She’s standing over a mixing bowl across the kitchen table, which has a collection of bowls, measuring cups, and ingredients laid out on it. She has her hair up and is wearing a too-big apron herself, and is gently holding eggshells in her right hand.

“Um,” Maia says, drawing out the word in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“We’re baking,” Clary says matter-of-factly. “You said you’d help, remember?

Maia does not - Clary called about a half hour ago, talking rapidly about Simon’s birthday and Luke’s confusing stove. Maia assured her she would be there as soon as possible, and Luke had been nice enough to lend her a key. So, yes, she’s technically agreed to help, but she’d also assumed “helping” meant something more along the lines of “brainstorming” and “booking drive-in tickets”.

“I remember,” Maia says as she watches Clary search for the compost bin and toss away the eggshells. “But I gotta say,  _this_ isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Why not? You don’t like baking?” Clary smirks. “Or did you think I was just looking for an excuse to get you here?”

Maia chuckles. “Luke’s kitchen at eleven in the morning? Yeah, doesn’t exactly get a girl’s heart racing. But seriously, you do remember that Simon’s a vampire, right? So unless the main ingredient in this cake is blood…”

“ _Cupcake_. And I know.” Clary sighs somewhat miserably. “This is just so I’ll have something to take to the party. I’ve done it for a couple years now, tradition or whatever. Besides, I already said I would draw cartoon characters on them and Simon seemed to really like the idea.”

“Okay…” Maia says; she’s not entirely sold on the idea, but she supposes if it gives Clary some peace of mind, it’s worth a shot. “How can I help?”

Clary smiles and gestures towards an electric mixer on the counter. “Get that working while I add the flour, and then beat the ingredients.”

“Sounds violent,” Maia says teasingly.

Clary laughs. “Okay, cute. Just mix the batter.” She shoves Maia playfully as they cross each other on their way to perform their respective tasks. So Maia mixes the ingredients, managing to only spray a minimal amount of sugar and flour everywhere, while Clary greases the cupcake pans. Then Clary comes up beside her, dips a spoon into the batter, and holds it up to Maia’s lips.

“Taste this.”

Maia leans back out of her reach. “Whoa. Is there any-”

“Chocolate in this?” Clary rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Yes, I’m trying to poison my girlfriend.”

Maia smirks, both at Clary’s sarcasm and being called her girlfriend. She lets Clary guide the spoon back to her lips and licks the cake mix off it perhaps a little too eagerly.

“Well?” Clary asks expectantly after a moment, lifting her eyes from Maia’s lips to her eyes with what looks like a considerable amount of effort.

“It’s good,” Maia says. “Really good, actually.”

Clary smiles brightly. “Made with love."

“I know, I was there.”

Clary’s grin widens. She reaches up to wipe away a bit of flour from the tip of Maia’s nose with her thumb before stepping away with the batter. Maia watches as she pours the batter into the pans and licks a few drops off her fingertips. Maia steps closer and places a hand on Clary’s hip. Clary turns and, chest-to-chest with her, raises a knowing eyebrow.

Maia kisses her, Clary’s lips sweeter than the sugar on her own.

“Bet I got your heart racing now,” Clary mumbles, slipping her arms around Maia, careful not to touch her with chocolate-covered fingers.

And Maia has to admit, she does.


End file.
